delongofandomcom-20200213-history
Music scene in Delongo
The PDRD has been called the hotbed for up and coming music. Calclyn The Nimbus Calc indie scene has been growing slowly, but has produced a number of interesting and successful music acts including the famous CALCulators, and others: JOséeEEeEa, Lorna and Crack, Lungdeath, and Factory Lanes. New Adimoore The contemporary music scenes in the Urban Matewood Area 'have been massive since the 1920s. Recently, the scene has been critiqued for its overwhelmingly corporatist-structure in music, similar to Los Angeles. The region is home to most of the large Delongonian Music Labels and Corporate Industry members: Island Records, Adimoore Music, Matewood Sound, Mountain Records, Columbia in Delongo, Disney-Delongo, Sony Music Delongo, Universal Delongo, Warner-Delongo, VEVO, YouTube-DELONGO, SiriusXM, Walt Disney-Delongo, EMI Delongo, and others. The UMA music style is popular on the Adimoore Peninsula, in North America, Australia, and the UK. New Rupertland & UNLA The music scene in New Rupertland and the UNLA is exploding. The region has been credited for the birth of the New Londonist music style, unique to the region. 'Apollo 'and 'Emileville have been developing their indie scenes rapidly, and have had major successes globally. The Apollo Explosion Festival is a massive music festival which occurs in early September each year. The Emileville Music Festival, while smaller than the Apollo Explosion, has also been gaining traction as the December music festival of choice in all of Northwestern Delongo. The region has produced popular artissts such as everlasstttttiiiiinng, Doll House, Apollo Players, Sisyphus's Rock, and VibeN. 'Rupertland '''is experiencing an even larger surge in their indie music scene than Emileville. The music scene has been developing since the start of the Great Blix Depression. Most of the developments have been concentrated in the City of Lincoln borough. The city's major music festivals include: RupertFest (November), SIF (Summer Indie Fest) (July), Music of the Absurd (MoA) (January), and the famous RupertLockOut (May) which attracts millions to the city from around the world. '''New London '''is experiencing the largest surge in perhaps the world in their indie scene (certainly in per capita terms). The indie scenes' developments have lead to the new internationally-adopted music styles of ''New Londonism (2007) (melancholic indie style), NeoNewLondonism (2015) (electro-melancholic), and EAST(new londonism) (2012) (nihilistic-melancholic style). The indie developments of all of these movements except NeoNewLondonism are credited to have begun in the East New London projects. New Londonism ''began out of a melancholic global outlook, oppressed by capitalism, a massive global recession (which East New London has not yet recovered from), and a racist, homophobic, sexist media. ''EAST(new londonism) began out of a feeling of cultural appropriation by West New Londoners of their unique style of New Londonist music. The new genre went back to the roots of New Londonism, which was born from poverty and distress, which East New Londoners felt that West New Londoners did not have to struggle with. NeoNewLondonism developed out of New Londonism by West New Londoners who felt increasingly optimistic and electrified by their growth. Thousands of artists have sprung from these movements, and the scene continues to grow. Quad-Blix The 'South Blix '''music scene is a blend of pop style in Bankshire, Beckerham, Manlieu, Seng Kong, and the North Marci Square, with the indie styles of The Lorx, West, Hachioji, Bukit, Étos, Belevedere, and Tonnewii. In White Wall, both of these genres have collided. The Indie scene has been heavily influenced by the developments of ''la Musique Nouvelle Montréalais, New Londonism and EAST(new londonism). Each of these boroughs have developed completely different types of music, influenced by starkly different environments. The Lorx's music scene (Lorxxccai) is perhaps the most famous, and is influenced by the MASSPROJECTs in that region. The region has produced hundreds of thousands of artists. Vue Baie The 'Nouvelle Montréal '''music scene is also developing rapidly, but a music scene has almost always existed in the city. The city is influenced by Québecois and Français music developments, but is also influenced by South Blix's ''Lorxxccai and New Londonism (but to a greater degree the city has been influenced by EAST(new londonism)). The city's music is mostly french, but in areas a franglais music scene has been noticed to be slowly developing, unlike any other city (even Montréal, Canada).